


Stella polare

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hacking, Hopeful Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo l'ultimo colpo messo a segno da Samaritan, per Finch ed i suoi amici non sembrano esserci più speranze, ma la Macchina tiene molto alle sue risorse e forse non le ha abbandonate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella polare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia contiene spoiler sul finale della quarta stagione di Person of Interest.  
> Nel mio headcanon Q è un Holmes, è il fratello più piccolo di Mycroft e Sherlock, ma ai fini di questa storia non è fondamentale, è solo una nota di colore.

Se non fosse stato impossibile, Greer avrebbe giurato che il triangolo di Samaritan stava lampeggiando con impazienza. Un attimo più tardi un succinto messaggio comparve sullo schermo bianco.

"Non li trovo. I vuoti delle telecamere di sicurezza vanno colmati al più presto."

“Il Congresso dovrebbe stanziare nuovi fondi al termine della riunione che si terrà fra tre mesi.”

Era frustrante che la più perfetta e potente Intelligenza Artificiale del mondo dovesse essere rallentata dalle pastoie burocratiche, ma forzare la mano avrebbe potuto farli scoprire e tale opzione non era contemplata: le acque erano ancora piuttosto agitate dopo gli ultimi omicidi: si erano mossi con cautela, avevano coperto bene le loro tracce, ma non tutti gli uomini erano un docile gregge che si faceva condurre da Samaritan, ed alcuni si stavano ponendo domande. Meglio mantenere un basso profilo, dunque.

"Comunque io non mi preoccuperei: la Macchina è stata eradicata, non esiste più e le sue tre risorse ora sono cieche, sorde e prive di sostegno. È solo una questione di tempo prima che vengano catturate, e in questo momento non costituiscono un problema."

"Altre questione - scrisse Samaritan sul video - il Regno Unito."

"Anche quello al momento debito."

Greer era rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dal fatto che Samaritan per ben tre volte non fosse riuscita a penetrare il firewall del reparto informatico del MI6.

Il giorno dopo l’ultimo tentativo era giunta una irritatissima telefonata da Londra al Segretario di Stato e i suoi contatti al Senato gli avevano riportato l'irritazione del maggior alleato degli Stati Uniti: mancava solo che si lamentassero per il comportamento irrispettoso delle colonie. Greer sospirò di fastidio al solo ricordo.

Il MI6 sarebbe presto stato sotto il controllo dell'occhio vigile ed infaticabile di Samaritan, così come tutti i servizi segreti del mondo, ma al momento non c'era nulla che interessasse loro in Gran Bretagna.

"Concentriamo sull'eliminare gli ultimi membri della Fratellanza e del clan di Elias, e su chi eventualmente volesse prendere il loro posto."

 

John poteva fiutare le emozioni, e quando scese le scale della stazione abbandonata della metropolitana, si respirava sconfitta e rassegnazione. Iris avrebbe probabilmente definito la sua condizione come una sinestesia da indagare ed approfondire, se mai John gliene avesse parlato. Cosa che non aveva intenzione di fare.

"John." lo salutarono all'unisono Root e Harold, e già questo era strano: Finch abbandonava il suo consueto "Signor Reese" solo quando la situazione era molto grave. Nemmeno Bear si alzò dalla cuccia per andargli incontro, restando lì mogio con il muso appoggiato a terra.

"Buone notizie, mi sembra di capire."

Harold aprì la bocca per lanciarsi in una delle sue spiegazioni con più termini tecnici che virgole, ma John lo fermò alzando la mano.

“In inglese, possibilmente.”

“Come sai non abbiamo potuto contenerla per intero in queste schede di memoria, qui c’è solo il nucleo di lei.” Intervenne Root.

“Sì, questo l’avevo capito.”

“Abbiamo provato a fare delle simulazioni, nel caso si presentassero le condizioni per riportarla online, ma in base ai nostri calcoli attuali non funzionerebbe: occorrerebbero degli specifici input di backup dall’esterno per riattivare questo nucleo. Sfortunatamente noi non li abbiamo e non conosciamo di quali input Lei abbia bisogno, quindi non possiamo ricrearli.”

“Mi stai dicendo che anche rimettendola in rete, non funzionerebbe?”

“La cosa non ha alcuna importanza, visto che quelle condizioni non si presenteranno mai. - disse Finch, alzando talmente il tono di voce che anche Bear reagì, uggiolando preoccupato - Abbiamo fatto un tentativo, ed è fallito - scrollò le spalle e guardò il muro con quel suo sguardo miope un po’ perso - è finita.”

John capiva perfettamente la reazione scorata di Harold: non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa stesse provando in questo momento, perché a lui la Macchina aveva dato un nuovo scopo nella vita, a Root aveva regalato ciò che non aveva mai avuto, una famiglia, ma per Harold era stata molto più di questo, alla Macchina aveva dedicato quasi tutta la sua esistenza, per lei aveva sacrificato l’inimmaginabile, davvero era il padre di quella Intelligenza Artificiale, ed ora tutto ciò che aveva era una valigetta dal contenuto inutilizzabile.

“A questo punto - continuò Harold con un sospiro - suggerisco a tutti noi di tornare sommessamente alle nostre identità di copertura, probabilmente per sempre.”

John cercò di obiettare qualcosa, di dargli speranza, ma Root gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, poi posò una mano sulla spalla di Finch.

“Sei stanco, Harry, perché non vai a casa e ti riposi? Ne riparleremo domani a mente più lucida.”

“Domani i calcoli non saranno cambiati, Miss Groves: sfortunatamente per noi la matematica non è un’opinione.”

“Lei non ci ha abbandonati - ribatté Root con enfasi - ha promesso che non l’avrebbe fatto, quindi non si sarebbe rinchiusa qui - batte le mani sulla valigetta - se non avesse avuto la certezza di tornare da noi.”

“Samantha...”

“Scacchi, Harold. Ricordi? Tu le hai insegnato a giocare a scacchi, le hai insegnato che chi gioca a scacchi con il mondo e con le vite degli altri, come sta facendo Samaritan, merita solo di essere sconfitto. Non gliela darebbe vinta così facilmente, e sono certa che ha considerato e calcolato ogni cosa.”

Harold si alzò, calandosi il cappello in testa e richiamò Bear con un cenno della testa.

“Vorrei avere il suo ottimismo, Miss Groves. Buonanotte John.”

Root e John lo guardarono avviarsi zoppicando lungo le scale.

“Credo che dovresti seguirlo - disse la donna - Harold è un padre che ha perso il proprio figlio ed ora più che mai ha bisogno di un amico.”

“Cosa mi dici di te? - chiese invece Reese, guardandola - se Harold era suo padre, tu eri la sua prediletta ed ora Lei non può più parlarti.”

“Sto bene - affermò Root con decisione - sono convinta di ciò che ho detto, John: Lei non se ne sarebbe andata senza dirci come riportarla in vita, devo solo capire come.”

John la guardò: si era aspettato di trovarla instabile, abbattuta, invece Root si aggrappava con forza alla sua fede nella Macchina e probabilmente al momento era la più stabile di tutti loro.

“Io spero ancora, John: non ho lasciato andare Lei, né tantomeno Sameen.”

 

 

In quel periodo Q era intoccabile: coglieva qualsiasi pretesto per litigare, era abrasivo con i suoi collaboratori come non lo era mai stato e aveva da ridire sull’operato di tutti. Per la prima volta James si trovò a fronteggiare l’umore temporalesco tipico del d.n.a. degli Holmes da cui una volta Mycroft lo aveva messo in guardia.

Ad ogni modo non poteva certo biasimarlo: dopo l’episodio di Silva, Q aveva fatto voto di rendere il sistema informatico del MI6 il più sicuro del mondo e aveva elaborato lui stesso un firewall che doveva essere impenetrabile. Nonostante questo nell’ultimo mese c’erano stati tre tentativi di attacchi informatici che avevano superato la prima barriera del firewall, senza tuttavia arrecare alcun danno. Q aveva trascorso giorni interi a tracciare l’origine degli attacchi e, quando aveva scoperto che provenivano da Washington, era letteralmente esploso e aveva marciato dritto nell’ufficio di M, prove alla mano, sbraitando che per lui era già abbastanza complicato tenere a bada gli hacker dei Paesi nemici, era chiedere tanto che un loro alleato si comportasse come tale?

M e anche Mycroft si erano mossi immediatamente e dagli Stati Uniti erano giunte le scuse del Segretario di Stato: la loro versione dei fatti era che si trattasse di pirati informatici pakistani nascosti sul suolo americano e avrebbero provveduto immediatamente.

Cinque giorni dopo, quattro pakistani in viaggio da Kansas City a Denver furono coinvolti in un incidente d’auto con un tir che trasportava legname e restarono uccisi, ma Q continuava a nutrire dubbi sulla storia dei cugini statunitensi e non abbassava la guardia.

E non era solo quello: negli ultimi mesi Q aveva riscontrato delle lievi anomalie in diversi sistemi informatici sparsi per la Terra: progetti nati e chiusi nel giro di poche ore, software ritenuti sicuri che d’improvviso mostravano bachi pericolosi; ci aveva studiato a lungo anche fuori dall’orario di lavoro, trasformando un piccolo ripostiglio a casa loro in un piccolo ufficio casalingo, ma non era arrivato a nulla di concreto: ogni pista che provava a seguire, o non portava a nulla o si infrangeva contro un muro di gomma.

Lui, essendo al di fuori di quel mondo di diavolerie informatiche, non era un bersaglio diretto degli sfoghi di Q, ma ne subiva comunque gli effetti, visto che il suo ragazzo ultimamente trascorreva più tempo nel Q branch che a casa loro, ma dopo un mese di superlavoro iniziava a temere che il suo ragazzo, già magro di per sé, sarebbe letteralmente svanito sotto i suoi occhi, quindi andò anche lui nell’ufficio di M per chiedergli di imporre a Q qualche giorno di riposo.

Q non prese benissimo la richiesta di M e quando quest’ultimo gli rese noto che era “un ordine, non un consiglio”, lasciò la sua stanza sbattendo la porta.

Tanner si alzò dalla scrivania e fece cenno al capo che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Raggiunse Q in sala briefing e gli mise davanti una tazza di tè.

“Sei fortunato che M stimi così tanto le tue capacità: non è da tutti comportarsi così ed essere ancora in giro per raccontarlo.”

“Se mi stima così tanto perché non mi lascia fare il mio lavoro?”

“Perché sei esausto.”

Q sollevò di scatto la testa dalla tazza di tè. “E’ stata un’idea di James, vero?”

“E’ preoccupato per te. Lo siamo tutti.”

“Sto bene! - insisté Q - Sto solo cercando di impedire agli americani di penetrare le nostre difese e far danni. Perché non dirmi che tu credi alla frottola che ci hanno rifilato.”

“No, non ci credo, non ci crede James e nemmeno M e sai bene che ci stiamo muovendo per capire meglio la situazione. Inoltre nessuno dei loro attacchi è andato a buon fine, perciò quella di prenderti qualche giorno di vacanza è una buona idea.”

“E se succede qualcosa mentre non ci sono?”

Bill rise brevemente.

“In questo periodo hai strigliato talmente tanto i tuoi ragazzi che non permetterebbero che succedesse nulla del genere, piuttosto si farebbero saltare in aria con tutto il Q branch - fece una pausa - tu… non hai suggerito loro nulla del genere, vero?”

A quel punto anche Q rise.

“No, ma adesso che me l’hai detto...”

“Vai a casa, ora!”

 

Q lasciò la sede del MI6 e prese il cellulare per chiamare James, ma si accorse che la batteria era morta, cosa che raramente gli capitava: Bill aveva ragione, doveva essere proprio esausto per non averlo notato. Per fortuna i londinesi erano ancora molto attaccati alle loro cabine rosse e così non fece fatica a trovare un telefono pubblico. Sollevò la cornetta per comporre il numero di casa, quando udì un rumore insolito, come delle brevi scariche elettrostatiche intermittenti, ma le attribuì ad un difetto della linea.

James rispose al secondo squillo.

“Sono io.”

“Io chi? La tua voce mi ricorda qualcuno in effetti - scherzò James - ma è passato tanto di quel tempo che non me lo ricordo.”

Q ridacchio, appoggiandosi al vetro della cabina.

“Non hai bisogno di rivolgerti a M per reclamare la mia attenzione.”

“Davvero? Eri talmente preso dal lavoro che temevo di dovermi rivolgere alla Regina direttamente. Gran brava donna, e di larghe vedute, ma mi avrebbe imbarazzato parlarle del mio ragazzo.”

“Smettila! Sarò a casa tra venti minuti..”

“Hai fame? Vuoi uscire a cena?”

Q non ricordava più l’ultimo pasto che non consistesse in caffè e tramezzini e quindi sì, aveva una fame del diavolo, ma ora che gli si prospettavano alcuni giorni di riposo, non aveva nessuna voglia di uscire di casa.

“Perché non chiami il ristorante che ci ha suggerito Sherlock?”

“Angelo? Lo chiamo immediatamente.”

James riagganciò ed i disturbi sulla linea si fecero sentire di nuovo. Q restò in ascolto ancora qualche secondo, poi appese la cornetta e si incamminò verso la metropolitana.

Aveva dimenticato le chiavi di casa nell’altra giacca al Q branch, perciò, giunto sotto al palazzo, dovette suonare il citofono.

“Apri.” disse a James quando rispose. Stava per salire, quando nel citofono udì delle scariche elettrostatiche: il ritmo e le pause erano le stesse della cornetta del telefono.

Il fattorino di Angelo era già arrivato e le lasagne erano in forno a scaldarsi, James si aspettava di sentir bussare Q da un momento all’altro, ma dopo dieci minuti si preoccupò: non si sarebbe stupito se il suo ragazzo fosse svenuto davanti al portone, dato che non consumava un pasto decente da giorni (e non importava che Q sostenesse che sia lui che suo fratello Sherlock avessero un metabolismo particolare: non si poteva vivere solo di tè o caffè), quindi, quando uscì dall’ascensore era già rassegnato a raccogliere Q da terra per portarlo in camera, dove lo avrebbe costretto ad almeno due giorni di riposo assoluto, a costo di stordirlo con il cloroformio.

Invece Q era in piedi con l’orecchio attaccato ai citofoni e l’aria assorta e concentrata.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Silenzio, ascolta.”

A James bastarono un paio di scariche per capire di cosa si trattasse.

“Codice Morse.”

Q annuì. “L’avevo intuito, ma non capisco le parole, il Morse è in via di dismissione praticamente ovunque.”

“Per tua fortuna, qualcuno ricorda ancora i vecchi metodi.”

Q alzò gli occhi al cielo, punto sul vivo e James sorrise, poi sfilò di tasca un biglietto da visita e sul retro trascrisse il messaggio decodificato.

“E’ un indirizzo di Londra. Ed alla fine dice ‘aiutami’.”

“Aspetta, ti faccio vedere una cosa.” Q si allontanò di qualche metro dai citofoni ed i rumori tacquero, poi si avvicinò di nuovo ed il messaggio si ripeté ancora.

“E guarda questo.” Il ragazzo mise in mano a James il suo cellulare, poi si allontanò dai citofoni, ma stavolta la trasmissione non si interruppe; quando fu l’agente segreto ad arretrare dal portone di casa con in mano il cellulare del suo ragazzo, le scariche nel citofono tacquero.

“Hai idea di cosa significhi tutto questo?”

“Non proprio, ma comunque preferisco non parlarne qui.”

I due salirono nell’appartamento di James (da qualche mese il loro appartamento), che Q aveva opportunamente isolato dall’esterno da possibili intrusioni informatiche, si sedettero sul divano e Q aprì il suo portatile, immettendo l’indirizzo trasmesso dal codice Morse.

“E’ un complesso di magazzini e depositi nella zona nord.”

“La conosci? Ti è familiare per qualche motivo?”

Q si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e scosse la testa.

“No, non mi dice nulla e non sono mai stato in quella zona.”

“Da chi credi che arrivi il messaggio, dagli stessi che hanno cercato di penetrare il nostro sistema informatico?”

Il ragazzo ci rifletté a lungo, congiungendo le mani sotto al mento, in una posa che lo faceva assomigliare moltissimo a suo fratello Sherlock.

“No, ne dubito: quell’attacco, nelle intenzioni di chi l’ha perpretato, doveva avvenire senza che nessuno si accorgesse di nulla, questo messaggio, invece, sembra fatto apposta per attirare la mia attenzione: qualcuno mi sta chiamando. Solo, non capisco perché abbia usato un metodo così contorto ed antiquato per farlo.”

“Forse non ha altre alternative. Comunque, domani mattina per prima cosa andrò a controllare questi depositi.”

“Andremo.”

“Non è una buona idea.”

L’informatico agitò il suo cellulare. “Il messaggio è rivolto a me.”

"Non mi piace, potrebbe essere una trappola."

"Menomale che c'è un agente Double Oh a vegliare su di me. Ascolta - sollevò una mano a bloccare ulteriori obiezioni di James - vediamo cosa troviamo in questi magazzini, e in base a quello decideremo se avvisare M, o mio fratello, o tenere la cosa per noi."

 

Il complesso di magazzini era piuttosto ampio: quattro file di garage lunghe duecento metri, un centinaio di vani da esaminare.

"Li scassino tutti in ordine numerico o hai altre preferenze?" domandò James con ironia.

"Credo ci sia un metodo migliore." Q si avvicinò ad un telefono di servizio vicino all'ingresso e sollevò la cornetta, sentendo gli usuali suoni.

"Quindici." disse James, accostando a sua volta l’orecchio all’apparecchio, e fece per incamminarsi verso quel garage, ma Q lo fermò.

“Adesso il messaggio è cambiato, ascolta.”

“Mantieni congelato... Aspetta Radice… ti prego...” tradusse James, ma volle ascoltare una seconda volta, perché quelle parole non avevano senso per lui.

“Root! - esclamò Q - In informatica indica il punto di origine di un file di sistema, oppure il nome genererico di un amministratore.”

“Va bene, vediamo cosa c’è nel magazzino n. 15.”

James fece allontanare Q, esamino con cura l’intelaiatura della serranda, senza trovare contatti elettrici o altri segni di esplosivo e forzò i due lucchetti che la chiudevano, sollevandola quel tanto che bastava per infilarci sotto uno specchietto ed esaminare l’interno: c’erano solo un grosso scatolone, delle dimensioni di un frigorifero, al centro del magazzino, e nient’altro. A giudicare dallo strato di polvere che lo ricopriva, doveva trovarsi lì da qualche mese.

Sollevò completamente la serranda e alzò una mano in direzione di Q, per farlo restare dov’era: non lo avrebbe lasciato avvicinare finché non avesse avuto la certezza che non vi fosse alcun pericolo. Accostò l’orecchio allo scatolone, lievemente rassicurato dal fatto che non si sentisse alcun rumore provenire dal suo interno, poi, con estrema cautela, lo tagliò con un coltellino lungo uno spigolo e intravide un computer simile a quelli del MI6. Solo a quel punto chiamò Q, perché le sue conoscenze si interrompevano lì.

“E’ un server, non di marca: qualcuno ha ordinato i vari componenti e poi li ha assemblati - sentenziò il ragazzo dopo un rapido esame - ma chiunque sia ha fatto un lavoro piuttosto bizzarro.”

“Cos’ha di strano?”

“Le schede di memoria sono l’ultimo ritrovato dell’informatica e sono in gradi di contenere un gran numero di informazioni, ma poi non ha nemmeno una batteria e sé non è predisposto per il collegamento ad internet, né via cavo, né wireless; può essere collegato soltanto ad un altro computer tramite questa porta - indicò una piccola fessura sul retro - per questo dico che è strano, è come montare il motore di un’auto da corsa su una Ford Coupé del 1940.”

“Adesso cosa vuoi farne? Lo aprirai per studiare le informazioni che contiene?”

“No, ricordi il messaggio? Diceva “mantieni congelato” e in effetti questo server è in stato di ibernazione. Io credo che non dovremo far nulla prima di aver parlato con ‘Root’.”

Per James tutta quella faccenda non aveva il minimo senso.

“Quindi qualcuno traccia in qualche modo il tuo cellulare per far sì che, quando ti avvicini ad un telefono o ad un citofono, ti arrivino dei segnali in codice Morse sottoforma di scariche elettrostatiche e ti fa arrivare fin qui solo per farti vedere 200 chili di computer su cui non funziona nemmeno Whatsapp. A che scopo?”

“L’hai detto tu stesso ieri sera: forse non ha altro modo per contattarmi. Lo farò portare al Q branch, ma non lo attiverò finché non ne sapremo di più, tanto in questo momento è inerte e non può fare alcun danno.”

“Vuoi dire che non sei curioso nemmeno un po’?”

“Lo sono, e molto, ma è come se chi mi ha fatto trovare questo server me l’abbia affidato perché lo custodisca.”

“Per Root?”

“Penso di sì. Puoi fare in modo di cancellare ogni traccia di questo server dai registri di questi magazzini mentre mi organizzo con Bill per il trasporto?”

“Certo che sì - rispose James con un sorrisetto - ti ho detto tante volte di non sottovalutare la mia esperienza.”

“Ho imparato a non farlo.”

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, nel suo solito controllo a tappeto di routine, Samaritan esaminò registri e sistemi informatici di tutti i depositi e le zone di carico e scarico merci della Gran Bretagna, senza trovare nulla di sospetto.

 

 

In uno degli ultimi contatti che avevano avuto, la Macchina aveva suggerito a Root di crearsi un account su Tumblr.

La donna era rimasta colpita dalla variopinta fauna che popolava quel social network: vi si poteva trovare di tutto, dai social justice warrior, alle persone che si battevano per i diritti umani, a gif di gattini che cadevano dalle scale, unicorni e arcobaleni. Di primo acchito, nulla di tutto questo aveva senso, ma Root aveva imparato che Lei non faceva mai nulla per caso e così, quando Tumblr le suggerì alcuni specifici utenti che avrebbero potuto interessarla, li seguì senza esitare.

Il più attivo dei suoi contatti era Northstaristhere, un utente che come lei aveva aperto il blog da poco tempo e che pubblicava puntualmente ogni quindici giorni il lunedì alla stessa ora: a differenza di molti altri blog, incentrati su uno specifico argomento, gli argomenti di Northstaristhere erano i più vari, dalla grammatica, alla fotografia, ad alcuni vecchi meme ancora molto popolari.

Il primo post in assoluto erano due semplici righe di testo:

“Nella lettura ad alta voce è indispensabile rispettare la punteggiatura facendo delle pause, affinché l’ascoltatore sia agevolato nella comprensione del testo. Ad esempio la virgola indica una pausa breve, mentre il punto fermo impone una pausa più lunga.”

Il che le avrebbe fatto pensare di trovarsi davanti ad una persona istruita e parecchio puntigliosa, se non fosse che tutti i successivi messaggi di testo che pubblicava, contenevano proprio dei grossolani errori di punteggiatura: virgole e punti erano messi a casaccio e senza alcuna logica nel bel mezzo delle frasi.

All’inizio non riusciva a dare un senso a quei messaggi, finché non ricordò il modo in cui Lei aveva dato indicazioni a Finch su come trovare il loro nascondiglio. Stampò quei messaggi e si presentò nell’ufficio di Harold. Tutti gli altri contatti che seguiva erano solo una copertura, fumo negli occhi di gente (o Intelligenze Artificiali) troppo curiosa, ma Nothstaristhere era Lei, Root ne era certa.

Harold si guardò intorno nervosamente quando la vide comparire sulla porta.

“Non è mai una buona idea farci vedere insieme, Miss Groves.”

Samantha tirò fuori dalla borsa i fogli che aveva stampato; Harold si agitò quando vide spuntare anche il calcio di una pistola tra il portafoglio ed i fazzoletti di carta, ma decise di soprassedere.

“Lei ci ha lasciato una traccia, Harry.”

Harold decodificò in fretta i messaggi, usando le parole a destra delle virgole ed a sinistra dei punti, ma il risultato finale restava comunque molto criptico: si descriveva un uomo, un custode che proteggeva una porzione del tutto, ma diceva anche che non c’era la certezza della sua esistenza, né di ciò che proteggeva.

“Ho paura che tu le abbia insegnato troppi indovinelli, Harry: fatico a trovare un senso in tutto questo.”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta che la Macchina utilizza un vettore inconsapevole per i suoi scopi: meno le persone utilizzate sanno, meglio è per loro e anche per noi. Quello che mi lascia perplesso, Miss Groves, è la tempistica di questi messaggi: sono arrivati tutti dopo che la Macchina è andata offline, quindi come possono provenire da lei?”

“Hai visto i tag dei suoi messaggi? Ce n’è uno ricorrente.”

“Queue, ho notato.”

“Su questo social network è possibile programmare in anticipo la pubblicazione dei messaggi: si danno istruzioni su quando si vuole che vadano online e si mettono in coda.”

“Istruzioni post-mortem.” disse Finch in tono lugubre.

“Io preferisco considerarlo come un coma.”

"Non ci sono indicazioni su come rintracciare questo fantomatico custode."

"No, ma dopodomani è lunedì e Nothstaristhere pubblicherà un altro messaggio."

Questa volta però non era un testo dalla punteggiatura errata, ma un photoset di Londra. Un controllo più approfondito sulle fotografie mostrò che erano state scattate con macchine fotografiche o cellulari diversi, anche la mano di chi aveva scattato le foto era diversa: alcune immagini erano molto belle, quasi professionali, altre decisamente scadenti.

“Deve essere entrata nei computer di diverse persone e ha copiato le loro fotografie.”

"Agendo in un territorio su cui Samaritan non ha ancora il pieno controllo." aggiunse Root.

“E adesso cosa facciamo? Andiamo a Londra alla ricerca di questo fantomatico custode nella speranza che abbia eseguito le istruzioni della Macchina?”

“Lei ha tentato, Harry, noi non possiamo essere da meno.”

“Non mi piace - intervenne John - senza l’intervento della macchina, Root non sarà in grado di portare una pistola a bordo dell’aereo.” Lui non poteva muoversi: aveva accumulato troppe assenze ingiustificate, nonostante Fusco l’avesse coperto in ogni modo, ed il capo del dipartimento gli stava col fiato sul collo: non poteva rischiare di ricevere un reclamo ufficiale o una visita degli Affari Interni, Samaritan lo sarebbe venuto a sapere immediatamente.

“La cosa, Signor Reese, mi tranquilizza enormemente - ribatté Harry - se la Macchina ha fatto bene i suoi calcoli, non stiamo andando ad affrontare un nemico, ma a trovare un alleato.”

“Baderò io a lui, John.”

“Ho confrontato le fotografie di Northstaristhere con quelle di Street View e Google earth e sono riuscito a trovare i luoghi esatti di dove sono state scattate - Harold porse a Root un foglietto con alcuni indirizzi - sono più che altro quartieri residenziali, tranne questa, che è stata scattata vicino alla sede del MI6.”

“Questa faccenda mi piace sempre meno.” sospirò John.

“E’ tutto molto confuso e incerto - ammise Finch - ma Miss Groves ha ragione: dobbiamo fare un tentativo.”

 

Non appena arrivati a Londra, presero alloggio in un piccolo hotel e, dal mattino successivo, si recarono nei luoghi mostrati dalle fotografie.

“Come riconosceremo questo custode? - si lamentò Finch - La Macchina non ci ha lasciato una sua descrizione, non sappiamo nemmeno se è un uomo o una donna.”

Root controllò il suo Tumblr, ma non erano arrivati altri messaggi.

“Lei non ci avrebbe fatto venire fin qui per nulla, deve esserci un indizio da qualche parte.”

I due si incamminarono lentamente lungo la strada, superarono una palazzina residenziale e dal citofono partirono alcune scariche elettrostatiche intermittenti.

“Hai sentito?”

Harold accostò l’orecchio ai citofoni.

“Sembra un codice, no, lo è, è Morse.”

“Sta dicendo qualcosa?”

“Sì, dice: non qui.”

“Ed ecco l’indizio che stavamo aspettando.”

Tuttavia Harold scosse la testa.

“Non può essere la Macchina, Miss Groves. La Macchina non esiste più, e un conto è lasciare dei messaggi su un social network perché vengano pubblicati in determinati momenti, ma questo non può essere opera sua: Lei non è più qui, non può parlarci. John aveva ragione - esclamò Finch facendosi prendere dal panico - questa è probabilmente una trappola orchestrata da Samaritan per catturarci.”

Root si guardò intorno: da sola, senza più la voce della sua amica a guidarla, era difficile individuare i pericoli; poi alzò gli occhi verso un palo della luce e sorrise.

“Harry, guarda.”

Attaccata al lampione c’era la scatola bianca di un convertitore di rete della Thorhill.

Finch avanzò zoppicando fino ad appoggiare una mano sul palo e si guardò intorno a sua volta.

“Non sono dappertutto come a New York, per non destare sospetti non ne ha fatte installare così tante, solo alcune e in alcune zone specifiche della città, e in esse deve aver trasferito una parte di sé. Nulla di fondamentale o troppo articolato, non ci sarebbe lo spazio, e dubito che qui vi sia parte della sua coscienza, probabilmente sono solo delle istruzioni di base.”

“Ma sufficienti per aiutarci.”

“Però, come può sapere che siamo noi?”

“I cellulari, Harold! - esclamò Root sfilando il suo dalla tasca - Sono ancora quelli che Lei ci ha procurato: ogni volta che uno di noi è vicino ad ad un citofono o un telefono e ad un convertitore Thornhill, Lei manda un segnale. Probabilmente ha fatto la stessa cosa con il cellulare del custode.”

“Ecco perché ci ha detto che non è qui. Vogliamo andare, Miss Groves? Abbiamo molti altri posti da controllare.”

Camminarono quasi tutto il giorno, fermandosi vicino ad un citofono o a una cabina telefonica rossa ogni volta che individuavano la scatola bianca con la T grigia, ma il loro custode sembrava essere molto elusivo.

Era ormai sera quando arrivarono nell’ultimo luogo indicato nel photoset di Norhstaristhere; si nascosero dentro ad una cabina telefonica, sollevando la cornetta ed attesero.

Dopo circa mezz’ora un uomo giovane con gli occhiali scese da un autobus e dalla cornetta del telefono si levò un messaggio frenetico: “E’ lui, è lui, è lui.”

“Harry, vuoi fare tu gli onori di casa?”

Finch avvicinò Q con la rapidità permessa dal suo passo claudicante, ma giunto davanti al ragazzo non seppe cosa dirgli: sperava con tutto se stesso che la Macchina fosse riuscita a lasciar loro un aiuto, prima di disattivarsi, ma se così non fosse stato, Lei non si sarebbe svegliata mai più e non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da fare.

Dipendeva tutto dal ragazzo che aveva di fronte e Harold aveva paura di aprire bocca e scoprire la verità. Fu Q a parlare per primo: rallentò il passo e guardò negli occhi questo uomo mite e spaventato. A dire il vero aveva pensato spesso all'identità del misterioso Root, ma si era immaginato qualcuno di più simile a James o ad uno dei suoi tanti nemici, non un uomo di mezza età dall'aria inoffensiva ed inerme.

"Root... l'amministratore?" domandò, e vide l'altro illuminarsi.

"Ecco, fisicamente Root e l'amministratore, io, siamo due persone distinte, però, in buona sostanza, la risposta alla sua domanda è sì. Presumo che quindi lei sia il custode."

"Come mi ha trovato?" Q sentiva di potersi fidare di quell'uomo, ma lavorare nei servizi segreti gli aveva insegnato ad essere prudente.

"Una voce mi ha guidato fino a qui."

"È una risposta un po' vaga."

"Una voce molto silenziosa, che pochi sanno ascoltare." rispose Finch e indicò il citofono del palazzo con un movimento della testa.

"Sì, sono io il custode." disse Q a quel punto.

La Macchina si era fidata di questo ragazzo e Finch riusciva ad intuire il perché: guardandolo rivedeva se stesso quando era più giovane. Curioso, intelligente, ma forse più assennato, e la cosa era un bene. Harold si guardò intorno, ma non individuò alcuna telecamera di sorveglianza e lungo il marciapiede vigeva il divieto di parcheggio, perciò non c’erano auto nei dintorni da dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare le loro parole, potevano parlare liberamente e finalmente avrebbe scoperto cosa la Macchina aveva lasciato loro.

"Oh, grazie al cielo. Deve sapere che-" Harold fece per avvicinarlo, ma una voce autoritaria alle sue spalle lo fermò.

"Non un altro passo. Stia lontano da Q."

James aveva visto quest'uomo avvicinarsi a Q ed era rimasto nei paraggi pronto a intervenire: avrebbe deciso lui se costituiva una minaccia o meno.

"Double Oh Seven - sospirò Q esasperato - non c'è alcun motivo di puntare un'arma contro quest'uomo. Mettila giù."

"Arma?" Harold girò lentamente la testa ed impallidì.

"La prego, sono disarmato."

Da poco distante si udì il rumore metallico della sicura di un'automatica che veniva rilasciata. Root si era appostata all'angolo del palazzo e aveva James nel mirino.

"Sì, signor Double Oh Seven, segua il consiglio del suo amico."

"Non è da tutti riuscire ad arrivarmi alle spalle."

"Sono una ragazza speciale."

"Miss Groves! - esclamò Harold con disapprovazione - Dove si è procurata quella pistola?"

Root sorrise con indulgenza, come a dire _'lo sai che sono piena di risorse'_ , ma Harold avanzò deciso verso di lei, frapponendosi tra James e l'arma di Root. Davanti a quella mossa anche l'agente segreto abbassò la sua pistola e la donna sospirò.

"Come potete vedere il nostro Harry è fortemente contrario all'uso della violenza: non impugnerebbe un'arma nemmeno se ne andasse della sua vita."

"Non siamo qui per minacciarvi o farvi del male, siamo qui perché probabilmente voi siete l'ultima speranza di salvare il mondo come lo conosciamo."

Q avanzò di qualche passo.

"La nostra specialità, non è vero, James?"

“Mi dica, signor Q, quanto ne sa di Intelligenza Artificiale?”

“Abbastanza, ma è un discorso lungo: volete salire?”

 

James comprese circa un quinto delle specifiche tecniche di cui parlarono Q e i due americani, ma il quadro dipinto da Harold e Root era abbastanza apocalittico da far perdere il sonno a chiunque: non erano due complottisti paranoici fissati con le scie chimiche o i chip sottocutanei, sapevano fin troppo bene di cosa stavano parlando.

Lui stesso, lavorando e vivendo con Q, aveva scoperto quanto potessero essere insidiosi i computer: se un nemico attaccava con una bomba e faceva una strage, la popolazione si univa e si ribellava fino a sconfiggerlo, ma se il nemico si insinuava nelle loro vite restando nell'ombra e pilotandole senza che nessuno ne avesse consapevolezza, sarebbe stato molto più difficile da eradicare.

Q appoggiò la tazza di tè sul tavolino e rifletté ad alta voce.

"Ora capisco molte cose: il crollo improvviso della Borsa, l'ondata di omicidi di qualche mese fa, il fatto che alcune elezioni nel vostro Paese abbiano avuto esito diverso da quello che ci aspettava..."

Mycroft non ci aveva dormito per giorni per quella vicenda e gli aveva chiesto di introdursi discretamente nei sistemi informatici del Congresso alla ricerca di anomalie. Q non aveva trovato nulla,, e adesso sapeva che era perché Samaritan non aveva voluto fargli trovare nulla. E Samaritan era la stessa entità che aveva provato a invadere il Q branch per ben tre volte.

Strinse le labbra.

_"Che ci provi di nuovo, troverà pane per i suoi denti."_

Il suo database non sarebbe stato violato di nuovo: Samaritan poteva essere anche la più evoluta macchina del pianeta, ma non conosceva la caparbietà ed il potere degli Holmes.

"Dovrò parlarne con mio fratello. Non si preoccupi, Harold - aggiunse davanti allo sguardo allarmato dell'uomo - Mycroft è l'uomo più potente del Paese, eppure nessuno lo conosce o gli dà importanza: è forse più elusivo di Samaritan."

"Un asso nella manica ci farebbe davvero comodo vista la situazione attuale - disse Root - ma ora abbiamo bisogno di capire cosa le ha lasciato in custodia la nostra amica."

"Il server si trova al MI6 e non possiamo farvi entrare - sentenziò James - oltretutto sarebbe difficile spiegare alla sicurezza la presenza di due visitatori alle due di notte."

Un conto era credere al racconto dei due, un altro dar loro libero accesso al Quartier generale: avevano imparato la lezione.

"James - osservò Q aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso - quando rientri da una missione fai sempre un'ingresso trionfale nel mio ufficio o in quello di M, senza che nessuno ti veda."

"Q..."

"Entrerebbe solo Harold - disse Root - io resterei qui: puoi anche legarmi da qualche parte e tenermi come ostaggio, se la cosa ti fa sentire più sicuro."

James perquisì entrambi, li privò dei cellulari e dei documenti, e poi ammanettò Root nella vasca da bagno, accertandosi che non avesse nulla a portata di mano per liberarsi.

“Se tutto va come deve andare - la avvisò - sarai libera in poche ore.”

Root testò la resistenza delle manette, poi si sedette più comodamente nella vasca.

“Starò bene, si vede che sei un esperto in questi lavoretti - scherzò - lo fai spesso anche con il tuo ragazzo?”

“Non ci conosciamo ancora abbastanza perché ti sveli certi particolari.”

“Allora non mi resta che immaginarmeli per conto mio.”

 

James portò Q e Finch al MI6, poi lasciò che i due informatici si occupassero del server, restando a distanza per controllarli discretamente. Q condusse Harold nella stanza dove avevano nascosto il server: una specie di magazzino di pezzi di ricambio dove passava del tutto inosservato; Q recuperò un cavo per attaccare il server alla corrente, ma Harold lo fermò.

"Non ha una batteria? Vorrei tenerlo il più possibile isolato dalla rete."

"Finch, Samaritan non è qui." lo rassicurò Q, anche se comprendeva le ragioni della sua diffidenza.

"Una volta abbiamo commesso un errore di valutazione ed una cara amicane ha pagato le conseguenze: questo non deve più accadere."

"Va bene, credo di avere una batteria abbastanza potente."

Lo schermo del server si accese e dopo qualche istante stringhe di dati e programmi presero a scorrere velocemente sotto i loro occhi. James si chiese come accidenti facessero a leggere qualcosa a quella velocità, ma i due sembravano non avere alcun problema.

“Oh mio dio! - esclamò Harold dopo un po’ - è il backup.”

“Ciò che vi servirebbe per riattivare il nucleo dormiente della tua Macchina?”

“Assolutamente sì: Lei ha fatto tutti i calcoli, ha preso in considerazione questo scenario mesi prima che lo facessimo noi ed è corsa ai ripari, cercando in tutto il mondo una persona che fosse degna di fiducia.”

Q sorrise.

“Vorrei dirle che mi sento lusingato.”

“Mi auguro che un giorno possa farlo, Q.”

“E adesso? Porterete via il server con voi?”

“No, non è ancora il momento: io e i miei soci ci stiamo appena rimettendo in piedi e al momento non abbiamo ancora modo di rimettere online la Macchina, ma adesso sappiamo che, al momento opportuno, potremo farlo.”

La Macchina aveva dato loro una speranza, un faro che illuminasse la notte più buia e guidasse i loro passi e aveva trovato per loro un alleato prezioso.

“Per il momento - proseguì Finch - le chiedo di continuare a custodire questo server, con la consapevolezza che potrebbe aiutarci a salvare il mondo come lo conosciamo.”

“Lo farò, e parlerò con mio fratello: lui troverà il sistema più discreto per farvi avere un nuovo fondo spese. Niente moneta elettronica, niente di tracciabile.”

“Grazie.”

“No, grazie a lei per avermi aperto gli occhi sui pericoli che stiamo correndo.”

 

Tornarono indietro e Harlod raccontò la sua scoperta a Root; la donna ne fu felice, ma non sembrava minimamente sorpresa.

“Te l’avevo detto, Harry: la nostra amica non ci avrebbe lasciati soli.”

Poiché per il momento non avevano altro da fare a Londra, decisero di anticipare il loro rientro a New York al giorno successivo.

Giunti all’aeroporto, Q e Finch si appartarono un attimo per discutere gli ultimi dettagli della loro intesa e, mentre James scaricava i bagagli, Samantha ne approfittò per parlargli a quattr’occhi.

“Non sottovalutare mai Samaritan: ha mille occhi e mille orecchie, in un attimo può far arrivare diecimila sterline sul conto corrente di un sicario qualunque e affidargli un incarico. Potrà sembrarti ridondante che io dica a uno come te di non abbassare la guardia, ma non abbassare la guardia.”

“Hai dimenticato di dirmi di difendere il vostro server a costo della vita.”

“No, non il server - Root guardò brevemente in direzione di Q - se c’è una cosa che Lei e Harold mi hanno insegnato è che le persone, le nostre famiglie, sono più importanti di qualunque altra cosa. Perciò sì, difendi il server, ma se fossi costretto a scegliere tra quello e-”

“Q viene prima di tutto.”

“Buona fortuna, Double Oh Seven.”

“Anche a te, Root.”

"Quindi non mi porti rancore per averti puntato una pistola addosso?"

"No, stavi solo proteggendo chi ti è caro."

 

 

Non appena seppe del loro rientro a New York, John si recò immediatamente nel loro rifugio segreto, riportando Bear al suo padrone. Root era già sparita chissà dove ed i due uomini restarono soli con due hot dog e una bottiglia di vino da dividere in due.

Harold lo aggiornò di quanto avevano scoperto e quando nominò James Bond, Reese fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Se mi puntassi una pistola alla tempia e mi chiedessi di scegliere un alleato, sceglierei lui senza esitazione.”

“Oh cielo, credo che la Macchina abbia assorbito parte dei suoi schemi mentali, Signor Reese, e la cosa non mi lascia del tutto tranquillo.”

John rise sommessamente e finì il suo panino.

“Quando la riattiverai - disse poi, rompendo il silenzio - avrete molte cose da dirvi voi due.”

Harold annuì.

“Ho dubitato di lei, perché non riuscivo a vedere le tracce che ci aveva lasciato.”

“Erano labili.”

“Samaritan vede ogni cosa, non poteva rischiare qualcosa di più esplicito. Northstaristhere. La Macchina ha scelto come proprio nickname quello della stella polare. Sai perché la stella polare veniva usata come punto di riferimento dei marinai, John?”

“No, non sono mai stato un grande appassionato di navigazione.”

“Non è per la sua luminosità: esistono stelle molto più visibili e facili da individuare di Polaris; è perché la sua posizione non cambia mai vista dalla Terra, è un punto fisso che sarà sempre lì, ogni volta che gli uomini alzeranno gli occhi verso la volta celeste.”

“La luce della speranza non è quella che brilla più forte, ma quella che non si spegne mai.”

Harold frugò nella sua vasta memoria letteraria alla ricerca di quelle parole, ma alla fine si arrese.

“Non ho familiarità con questa citazione.”

“E’ perché l’ho inventata in questo momento.”

“Molto appropriato, Signor Reese.”

“Harold…”

“Sì?”

“Lei ha fatto tutto il possibile per non abbandonarci. Ora tocca a noi.”

“Sì: per Lei, per Sameen, per tutti noi.”


End file.
